


On the nose.

by RedMushroom



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Writing, Gen, Oblivious Grantaire, Rambling, alcohol is involved
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire avrebbe fatto meglio a non credere a nulla, neanche alla sbronza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dovevo studiare ma mi sono messa a fare meme stupidi. That's it. That's life.

(AU - Modern setting) (che si capisce da--- boh, Courf che fa foto e le mette su snapchat, forse, anche se non è scritto???)

 

Sono tante le cose a cui Grantaire non crede.

Se si tolgono il vino e Enjorlas – entrambe eccezioni molto comode, dato che le può trovare nello stesso luogo e senza spostarsi dalla sedia – il gioco è fatto.

A postuma riconsiderazione, R aggiungerà che forse, in un’altra cosa, che è la sbronza, lui un po’ credeva, e forse ha sbagliato nel confidare pure in quella ma – che può dire, gli esseri umani e il loro bisogno di aggrapparsi alle ancore di certezza.

Però, siccome gli piace ripetersi quanto sia stupido, avrebbe dovuto ricordare l’effetto che Enjorlas ( _quando non lo ignora_ ) fa all’alcol nel suo corpo, quella fastidiosa abitudine che il Grande Leader ha di dissipare le tenebre del liquore. Insomma, il bisogno di fare luce anche lì, perché Enjorlas ha manie di protagonismo, probabilmente, o forse ormai è Grantaire che si è abituato ad averlo protagonista del suo vacillante microcosmo.

E poiché sta pensando così tanto – o forse sta parlando, che ne sa, di solito è lo stesso, a quel punto lì della sbronza, lui parla e in qualche modo arriva alla fine del discorso, sebbene nessuno si ricordi più da dove era –

“Grantaire?”

Ecco, appunto. Sbatte le palpebre due volte, per mettere a fuoco.

Il viso di Enjorlas è ( _troppo vicino_ ) a qualche centimetro, la sua fronte è tutta un cipiglio, e chi sa dire per che cosa. Qualsiasi espressione, in faccia a Enjorlas, altro non sembra che irritazione.

“Grazie.” risponde, sprezzante.

“L’ho detto a voce alta?”

“Stai dicendo tutto a voce alta.” Il sottotesto è _come sempre_.

Le labbra di Grantaire si distendono in un sorriso molle.  Ed ecco che torna. Con i riccioli di Enjorlas, rimette a fuoco il mondo intero. Poi uno non si deve irritare.

Nel fastidio, si immobilizza. Dalla faccia, a Enjorlas non sembra piacere troppo quello che sta facendo. Del resto, Grantaire fa appena in tempo a sentire uno schiocco umido prima di borbottare un eloquentissimo e sputato “ _Eh?_ ” e rendersi conto di essere appena stato baciato sul naso.

All’allontanarsi di Enjorlas, il mondo torna a perdere forma. Il suo stomaco si agita come se non sapesse se reagire con felicità o tristezza. Probabilmente sta solo reagendo all’ultimo sorso di vino.

Si sente urlare “Courfeyrac, sei contento adesso?” e Grantaire, dopotutto, toccandosi il naso, non crede neanche nel fatto che si ricorderà qualcosa, la mattina dopo.

                         


	2. On the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titolo** : On the hand.  
>  **Fandom** : Les Misérables  
>  **Paring** : Enjorlas/Grantaire  
>  **Rating** : SAFE  
>  **Genere** : Generale, fluff  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU - Modern days, Reincarnation AU, Multiverse, Drunkness, R che fa R, En _jealous_ rlas  
>  **Note** :  Cose che forse sono utili da sapere.
> 
> * Prima di tutto, gli avvertimenti sopra. La storia è una reincarnation AU. Tecnicamente, parte dall'idea che i personaggi si siano reincarnati, rispetto all'universo del romanzo, ai tempi odierni. In ogni caso, siccome è bello divertirsi a fare riferimento, qui sono tutti consapevoli non solo di aver già vissuto, ma di essere nati anche in diverse realtà. Questo significa che ricordano quello che è successo nel romanzo, ma anche in ogni adattamento del musical, e in un paio di universi arbitrariamente inventati da me - ma che tanto qui non vengono nominati. Insomma, in un multiverso, questo è l'universo 0, mentre tutti gli altri universi non sanno l'uno dell'altro.
>   
> 
> * La flash è stata scritta per un meme sui baci, rispettando il " _A kiss on the hand_ " per Ginny. Incolpate lei.
>   
> 
> * Tecnicamente, questo sarebbe il primo punto della loro timeline in cui i Les amis riescono _finalmente_ a conoscere la povera Cosette. Courfeyrac fa battute su come questa volta non morirà prima del matrimonio - ha il discorso da testimone da fare, e vuole renderlo il più imbarazzante possibile. Grantaire fa bere Cosette - che regge il vino meglio di Joly, per inciso - e le presenta tutti i les amis come se stesse doppiando un documentario naturalistico.   
>  
> 
>  

Enjorlas affronta la strada come se calcasse una parata militare.  
I lampioni proiettano la sua ombra in forme oblunghe, e Grantaire, poco più indietro, si diverte a camminarci dentro. Non c’è stupore, nel fatto che Enjorlas stia tutto dritto e fervente - hanno avuto diversi colori di capelli, parlato altre lingue e cambiato troppi nomi, ma se Enjorlas non si comportasse come se avesse già affrontato l’apocalisse rivoluzionaria, Grantaire si preoccuperebbe.  
Quindi lo segue, poco curante di una direzione che, se non avesse lasciato il vino andargli alla testa, troverebbe familiare. Pensa che ha fame, che potrebbero andare in quel posto aperto fino a tardi, visto che Enjorlas è sicuramente digiuno, e lui è – beh, ubriaco, ma appunto per questo dovrebbe riempire lo stomaco.  
«Avevate tanto di cui parlare, tu e Colette.». Enjorlas non ha aperto bocca da quando hanno salutato i Les amis. Anche quella è una cosa che fa, di tanto in tanto. Grantaire si dispiace che Marius non sia lì, per difendere il deturpato nome della sua amata.  
« _Cosette_?»  
L’altro fa un cenno con il capo.  
«Oh, sai.» Grantaire non può trattenere un sogghigno. «Entrambi amiamo parlare di come il nostro sia _a heart full of love_.».  
Nonostante la trovi una battuta splendida – Grantaire si è anche messo di impegno, ha intonato la fine della frase – Enjorlas non lo degna di fermarsi, o di sbuffare, o di prestargli attenzione. Canti una volta, ti giochi la carta per sempre. Aumenta il passo, e continua «Insomma, con uno come Marius, non ti aspetteresti mai una così carina.» fa un cenno con la mano, sebbene non possa essere visto.  
«Quanto sia carina sembra essere l’argomento preferito di Marius.»  
«Da quando ascolti ciò che dice Marius?» R si ferma, fingendosi sorpreso «Non dirmi che adesso ti importa della sua anima solitaria.»  
Può chiaramente sentire la frustrazione di Enjorlas.  
«Una volta è successo, che ti importasse, mai stato ignorato come in quella versione lì, anche se sei sempre un maestro nel riuscire a-»  
Enjorlas si blocca, e R quasi rischia di sbatterci contro. Lo vede voltarsi e fare un’opera di contegno. Dice solo «Sembravate andare d’accordo.» lapidario, ed è lì che le rotelle di Grantaire iniziano a funzionare: uno può essere ubriaco, ma non cieco.  
«Non dirlo come se fosse una cosa strana.».  
O forse, proprio perché un po’ cieco lo è, gli viene sempre facile – non importa in quale vita, con che causa o in che misura – mettere a fuoco Enjorlas. E il fatto che sia irritato, perché Cosette è simpatica, e carina, e Grantaire la trova meglio di come Marius l’aveva descritta, è inedito.  
Si limita a fissarlo per qualche secondo, con uno sguardo non particolarmente intelligente, pensando che ci sono state altre volte in cui Enjorlas è stato _irritato_. La barriere du maine, la ricorda bene, e quella volta al caffè, la prima in cui Marius era entrato parlando di fantasmi; e ancora, il Corinto, più chiaro di tutte quelle memorie frammentate messe assieme.  
La tua testa tende a essere un luogo strano, quando vivi tante vite, le ricordi tutte e tutti i ricordi sono un minestrone di alcool.  
Enjorlas sembra starsi spazientendo, in quel silenzio. A volte apre le bocca come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiude e stringe le labbra. È uno spettacolo divertente da osservare. Infine, Grantaire gli posa una mano sul viso, il pollice dietro l’orecchio.  
Enjorlas è più irritato di prima. «Lo trovi divertente?» porta una mano sulla sua, stringendogli il polso.  
«Immensamente.» ammicca «Potrei passare più tempo con Cosette. Possa la tua Ira Divina infiammare su noi poveri mortali.»  
Gli occhi di Enjorlas si incupiscono. La prende, come ogni questione, molto seriamente. «Sicuramente su di te.»  
«Non vedo l’ora.»  
Sbuffando, Enjorlas prende la mano nella sua. Apre il palmo sfiorando le linee disegnate nell’interno, con strana delicatezza, e vi posa le labbra.  
Grantaire, per una volta in vita sua, è sinceramente sorpreso. «Almeno questo non è l’unico bacio che hai dato in questa vita.». Enjorlas, alzando gli occhi, sorride. Si deve abituare, al poter vedere il sorriso di Enjorlas tutto intero, e non solo in una metà che non fa in tempo a finire.  
Senza sprecare tempo, R lo prende per mano, e ritorna a calcare la sua ombra sui passi di casa.


End file.
